


The One With The Name

by orphan_account



Category: Ironman, Marvel, Pepper Potts - Fandom, Pepperony - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, How Do I Tag, In Love, Meant To Be, Pepperony - Freeform, Sadness, Seeking Healing, Soulmates, Uhm what now, hopelessly in love, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Shot Series of a bunch of fluffy or angsty moments because why not. I also never write and i hate like all of these
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this one shot series because stan pepperony

"Happy Please Send Her In." Tony Stark, The playboy billionaire calls through the intercom that sits upon his sleek glass desk.

Virginia Potts hears her name being called. This was the job that would determine her future, equip her with experience and a nice salary. She will not be staying in the job for very long, she just needs it on her resume.

She stands, smoothing out the pant suit that she found in the back of her closet. It was cheap but she managed to make it look like a million bucks. She was good at that. Her hair fixed in a sleek low bun, not a hair out of place. She was also good at that.   
Taking a deep breath, which drew from the bottom of her lungs and exited through her mouth like a gasp, she strode towards the big doors of His office.

Securing her hand around the door she pulled it open and entered the room, with her resume tucked between her stiff arm and her chest.  
It was bare and empty, with only an image of an old car on the wall. It had a bookcase which looked like no hands had ever touched it. The desk was clear, shiny glass and the man sitting behind it carried a smug smirk as she looked at him.

When she entered the room Tony was shocked. This woman who carried herself with such grace and decorum was hot. Her grace only made her hotter. The way her legs went on for miles and the fire of her hair highlighted the freckles which peppered her face. She wasn't his usual, but he made exceptions.  
She walked forward with her head up, carrying all the confidence a woman of her youth could.

She took a seat, leaning forward to hand him the resume which she had gripped with nerves just seconds before. He took it and took her hand in his, shaking it professionally trying not to crack a inappropriate pick up line.

"Good morning Mr Stark." She greeted him confidently, she needed this job more than anything.  
"Good morning to you too..." He stopped to look at the name on the resume. "Miss Potts."  
Now she was up close, he looked at her from the waist up, her crystal blue eyes complimented by the sun that shone through the glass behind him. 

"Mr Stark I really believe that I am the best for this job. I am..."  
"Miss Potts, Congratulations your hired." He cut in, Interrupting her rudely but she expected nothing less from Tony Stark.  
"I do not understand. You haven't looked at my resume and we have not spoke yet." She stated, Clearly confused at the sudden announcement, refusing to believe his words.  
"I know people Miss Potts. I've heard of you. You start Monday." Tony lied like it was his only talent. He had never heard of her and he definitely hadn't looked and wouldn't look at her resume but she was hot and she looked like she knows the difference between a Board Meeting and a meeting between Companies but she was mainly hot.   
His judgement is usually correct and he needed a new woman to fuck. They were getting the same every-time.

Virginia walked away with two contradictory emotions. One: She was pissed off, she wasn't stupid. He hired her because in his eyes she was "hot." She has never wanted to get a job because of her looks and two: She was happy she got the job. Disregarding how she got it, it was something that could get her higher in the career ladder than anything else and the salary was the biggest she'd ever received. It was bigger than her Corporate lawyer brother's salary. She wasn't about to take it for granted or decline the offer because her boss was a self-absorbed dick.

Tony also walked away with two contradictory emotions. One: He felt lucky. He felt so lucky because his new Personal Assistant looked like she'd just walked out of LA's top businesswoman magazine. He'd never seen a woman who looked as naturally good as her and two: He felt hapless because he did in-fact look at one of her recommendation letters and it said that she was the most professional woman the dude had ever met. If she was that professional, he had no chance at scoring her.


	2. The One Where She Leaves

He's broken. He is at a point where he can't pull himself up from the large,dark spiral he has fallen into.  
She is tired. Tired of giving all she can for nothing. Tired of the sleepless nights and the pointless fights. He says she's saving him, but when she's stopping him from drowning who is saving her?

It's a painful truth neither of them can admit. They know it isn't working, in a way it hasn't for a long time but they try because they know nothing else. The fear of not knowing what is next for them takes over and they do all they can to not cripple under the weight of the fact that they can't revive their love.

They don't speak, fearful that it will end in a fight where they hit where it hurts and leave burns on one another's hearts. The burns that they already are emblazoned with, the burns that tell them that they should stop before they destroy each other. They refuse to believe that they don't work in a way, because it's them and they work and they are meant to be. Aren't they?

They tried so hard, god knows they tried but in the end they are them and what they do to one another can't be solved by talking. It can't be solved at all, It must be stopped. The don't want to stop. They want to live in a reality where all is good but they can no longer look at each other with contentment, only with a gullible resentment for the fact that they can't make each other work.   
They can't stop hurting each other. They can't stop loving each other either but at this point they question the love. Is it just a comfortable ache that tells them they need each other?

She knows she has to get out. The stress lines that were never there before become more detectable each day. She understands that they are incapable to love each other now. She understands that nothing in the world could stop her from missing him but she also understands nothing could repair their shattered hearts and souls; Only happiness and it had been established that they could no longer find that in one another. They had drained all they had to give into each other and it still was not enough.   
The fact that not even she can calm his worries and dry his tears chases her into nightmares.

He knows she has to leave. He sees it when he looks at her that she is not happy, she is constantly trying to tell herself that they can be happy. He hurts deep down, it is his fault. He is like a toy that doesn't work and only brings disappointment, that he is a pathetic excuse for a man. At least that's what he believes. His unhappiness is causing her pain. They are caught in a spiral of sadness that gets worse as the days go on. He knows it is over long before she packs her bags and says she'll call.

They touch each other and it feels like it can get better. The affection they are starved of only gives them bliss before they wake up and realise nothing can be solved with sex, even though it feels like it. All through the sweet caresses and passion filled sex there is still a darkness in their eyes that burns into their soul and tears through every ounce of happiness.

They know they can't make one another happy when they aren't happy themselves. They know they have to stop. They know they have to pull themselves out of the spiral.  
So she leaves. On a Sunday morning when they had burned each other for the last time. She packs her bags and gives him a look of sorrow and guilt and she mutters three words:  
"I'll call you."  
She never does. He knows he was the one who caused this but he can't seem to feel sadder than he was when they were together because he knows he was sadder in the relationship when all he caused her was pain than when she was no longer under the weight of his demented sadness.  
It had to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One really killed me to write )):


	3. The One Where She Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the put together Potts fall for the Selfish Stark? Just like this.

It is on December 16th. Pepper doesn't expect anything from him today. Its the 4th anniversary of his parents' death she has spent with him and she knows never to bother him. Its the one day she allows him to be in his workshop all day, undisturbed.   
He's never asked her to come down before, until today. His voice echoes around the mansion, interrupting her work and requesting her presence downstairs. So, hesitantly she obliges, scared of what a man grieving for his parents could need her for.  
Her feet tap against the cold, concrete steps as she makes her way to him and thats when she sees him. Through the glass doors that acts as a barrier to the outside world. To her.   
She entered the workshop and he's on the floor, his sweat smearing over the expensive car he's leant on and he croaked out 6 little words.  
"I can't do this alone anymore." His voice is so rough that for just a moment she ceased to believe it's his. But thats when it happened . He bared his whole soul to her, shown every little broken shattered piece of his mind. He'd finally let her in.   
So she rushed to him and held his head in her hands as he draped across her and sobbed.   
The realisation that no matter how he would treat her or what he would do she would still love him with all her being hit her like a slap in the face. She knew that was it. That she'd found him. She knew that her love for him could never burn out and in every competition it would out-weigh her love for anyone else.  
She never intended to love him. She never intended to want him. But she found herself wanting and loving him more than anyone had ever loved her.   
A person like her was not meant to fall so deeply for someone like him. For someone who could dance through life with minimal care for anyone or anything. For someone who was so selfish. For someone who was so delicate and kind beneath the surface.  
She felt as if he would shatter in her arms. No concrete facade, just a broken man who'd been torn apart and told to act like he wasn't on the verge of breaking.  
Someone like her was not worthy of such an angelic being. If only she could fix him. Right then, with his head in her lap and her fingers in his hair. She wished she could put him back together seamlessly and tell him its okay to feel. That its okay to be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like these and i know they’re really short im sorry


	4. Take Care of Yourself - Maisie Peters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes through hell and she hates it. He’s selfless and she hates it. She just wishes he would take care of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever song fic and i've wanted to do one for awhile now. I picked the song Take Care Of Yourself by Maisie Peters because it definitely mirrors Peppers thoughts on Tony. I hope you enjoy!

**_When it all goes bad You're the shrink of the club_ **

Contrary to the popular beliefs of the general public and press, Tony never lets a teammates fears or doubts go unheard. He sits with them and helps them understand their fears without ever being asked. He does it all out of kindness and empathy.

He knows what it feels like to be truly afraid. To feel like the fear could rip through every good thing in the world. He never wants anyone to feel like that, he wouldn't even wish it upon his worst enemy.

Pepper watches him from when he spots the anguish on his teammates face all up until he coaxes them to the sofa to talk about it. She knows it has something to do with his guilt. His constant guilt and self-blame. It seems he's the only one who doesn't know its not his fault. She hates it.

_**But, You don't ever take your own advice.** _

Pepper sees him tell Thor that Loki's crimes had nothing to do with him, that its Loki's choice what path he takes but then wakes up to him crying and hyperventilating about the people who died as a result of Aldrich Killian.

She prays to anyone God or any higher power that's listening for them to grant Tony some mercy. To stop making a man who is so pure and good experience the worst.  
She kisses his forehead and tells him that its not his fault. She knew he found no comfort in the words. He would never believe it.

_**The World won't fall if your not holding it up** _  
_**Just take a minute, put your mind on ice.** _

She watches him come home from missions and he still can't rest. Not even when the threat it gone.  
He will always hold the world on his shoulders, even when he's weak and barely has the mentality to eat or sleep.

She has always said he carries the world on his shoulders but his heart in his hands where its most vulnerable. Its gonna kill him one day but Pepper stays because thats the man she loves. The Hero. And she would never have it any other way.

She brings it up and he jokes about the fantasies of dying like a martyr. She doesn't laugh.

_**And you try, and you try, and your trying** _  
_**but the burden is heavy and overgrown** _

He fights and fights and somehow never figures out how to stop. Every battle and every injury of a civilian adds to the weight on his shoulders, it wouldn't take much for him to buckle under the pressure but he continues anyway.  
He fights things that he doesn't need to. Fights battles that aren't here yet because he thinks it relieves the weight if he's careful. Deep down he truly believes the weight will never be lifted because his actions are unforgivable and he is not worthy of peace.  
Pepper can't even begin to explain how wrong that is.

_**And, I hate how you talk to yourself** _  
_**Its not weak if you need to be held** _

He doesn't know but she hears him when he has to stand in the shower telling himself to stop being weak, that the days of Afghanistan's torture are long gone. She hears him tell himself to 'Man Up' when Happy breaks a little fast and the memories of his parents flood back in waves. She hears him constantly tell himself he's not good enough as he washes blood from his body.

She holds him and he hates it. He feels weak and helpless that he finds shelter in someone else's arms. She holds her arms out to him and he just stares with glassy eyes until she engulfs him in an embrace. She hates how he tenses when she cups the back of his head and slips an arm around his waist. She hates what he does to himself. So she dedicates her time to trying to make him see what everyone else does.

_**So cut off a little slack and roll all your cavalry back** _  
_**My love, Take Care of Yourself.** _

He puts up these imaginary barriers and uses wit to shield himself from ever having to admit he feels weak. Pepper wishes he let it crumble for someone other than her. If he just showed his true self to the team maybe they would cut him a little slack.  
She wishes he ate, she wishes he could rest. Because even in the dead of night when he has been in bed for hours his mind his still tinkering.  
She just wishes he would see himself worthy of love and she hates watching him from a distance when he doesn't know she's there because thats when he shows everything on his mind. He still doesn't rest.

_**Call your friends, Send your ego away** _  
_**No, Don't need to take it all so seriously** _

His ego. His self-defense mechanism for when he feels helpless and also just something he can never seen to drop. You'd think the team would know him well enough by now to know that Tony is pained and doesn't mean half of the egotistical, narcissistic things he blurts out in the midst of an argument.  
When she watches him, she just wishes she could tell him she knows its all an act. At the end of the day, Tony is a man with liquid gold running throw his veins but also with a dark soul. Unusual combination. He's kind and he's harsh.  
He takes it all too seriously.

_**You don't get a medal for the last one awake** _  
_**So, rest your eyes and give your baggage to me.** _

Pepper is always wondering how different he would be if he maintained a regular sleep schedule. Maybe then he wouldn't snap at her and spit poison he doesn't mean all because she wants him to rest.  
It seems he is so reluctant to put the weight he carries on anyone else, he forgets how hard it is to carry it.  
She wants to take him in her arms and let him talk and let her help him carry everything that pains him. She just wants to see him at peace in their bed with their bodies intertwined.  
She wants to carry the fear that plague him with nightmares. He would never let that happen.

_**And I hate how your going through hell** _  
_**When you've never let anyone else.** _

Again, he experiences the worst. And he'd still walk through hell just so the people around him didn't have to. She hated it. He was so selfless, carrying everyone burdens and guilt while blood drips from his hands and tears drip from his face and screams of the pending threats rip through his pure soul. He acts invincible and he's not. He's burnt from the hell that he saved everyone else from.

Pepper wishes that when he's gone he finally gets to walk through heaven for once.


End file.
